Quelqu'un Comme Toi
by otomriddle
Summary: As vezes o amor dura. Outras apenas machuca. - oneshot


Hermione se lembrava da primeira vez que entrara na_ Loja de Vestes Madame Malkins_. Com então onze anos de idade, ela jamais imaginaria que voltaria ali para comprar as vezes de sua filha mais velha Rosa, enquanto seu marido e seu caçula Hugo iam comprar uma varinha nova para o garoto. Ela não pode evitar sorrir ao pensar em como Hugo quebrara a sua anterior. Tal pai tal filho, ao que parecia.

A porta da loja foi aberta, e todos os pensamentos sobre varinhas foram varridos de sua mente quando uma figura alta e elegante adentrou. Com seus cabelos loiros arrumados perfeitamente, sua expressão de desdém, e olhos profundos cinzas, Draco Malfoy poderia ter acabado de sair de uma aula de Poções, devido ao pouco que o tempo parecia tê-lo mudado. Estava acompanhado de uma mulher quase tão alta e loira quanto ele. Hermione assumiu que fosse sua esposa Astória. Ela ouvira algo sobre ele se casando com uma prima distante, como a maioria das famílias de sangue-puro costumam fazer para manter sua "nobreza". Essa era, no fim das contas, a única coisa que ela jamais poderia dar a ele. Sangue-puro.

Uma miniatura de Draco Malfoy adentrou logo atrás dos dois. Aquele com certeza era seu filho Scorpius. Era irônico como ela simpatizou imediatamente com o garotinho, ao pensar que na mesma idade ela nutria um ódio mortal pelo pai do mesmo. Ela não pode evitar rir.

Hermione procurou por sua filha entre o amontoado de clientes da loja, até encontrá-la ao lado de uma pequena mesa olhando fixamente para algo. Ela se aproxima da garota.

"Mãe, olha aquele menino. Ele estuda em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que eu. É bonito, não?" Hermione seguiu o olhar da garota e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que o objeto de admiração da garota era o jovem Malfoy.

"Aquele é Scorpius Malfoy, certo? O pai dele, Draco, costumava ser colega meu e do seu pai." Ela hesitou por um segundo antes de acrescentar. "Você quer ir até lá? Eu posso te apresentar a eles."

A garota a olhou como se ela fosse louca. Em fato, foi exatamente o que ela lhe disse:

"Mãe, você está louca? Ele ia achar que eu só fui lá para conhecê-lo, como todas as outras garotas parecem fazer." A garota disse com desdém, o que fez Hermione rir. "Os Malfoy tem dinheiro e status e todo mundo parece querer ficar com eles. Bom, eu não sou qualquer uma."

Hermione a olhou com orgulho e a abraçou fortemente.

Madame Malkin em pessoa puxou Rosa para experimentar suas vestes, quando a peculiar sensação que de que alguém a olhava tomou Hermione. Ela procurou ao seu redor até encontrar os olhos de Draco em si. Ela lhe acenou de longe, mas ele olhou para o chão. Ficou confusa, já que não era próprio de Draco ser tão tímido, ou ignorar alguém propositalmente. Ele adorava ser o centro das atenções. Decidida, ela olhou para Rosa, lhe deu um rápido "Eu já venho, meu amor" e foi de encontro a Draco, que, sentado, esperava sua mulher e filho voltarem dos fundos da loja, onde o garoto experimentava suas vestes novas, com certeza da melhor qualidade. Se lembrou de como Draco sempre fazia troça do fato de Ron ter que usar roupas de segunda mão. O ressentimento que a tomou lhe encheu de coragem e ousadia:

"Oi Draco!" ela disse sorrindo. Ele a olhou espantado, como se não esperasse tal atitude. Aquilo a divertiu. Hermione Weasley sempre adorou fazer exatamente aquilo que as pessoas menos esperavam.

"Oi." Fui tudo o que ele respondeu e, novamente, olhou para o chão.

"Eu vi seu filho. Como ele está grande! Está lindo, também. Puxou a sua mulher, é claro!" ela começou a tagarelar, sem perceber muito bem o que dizia. Essa frieza dele não era normal. O que estava havendo?

Draco finalmente a encarou. Mas Hermione desejou ardentemente que ele não o tivesse feito, porque ainda estava tudo lá. Todo o amor, o ressentimento, a culpa, e o desejo de anos atrás ainda estavam naquele olhar. Depois de todo esse tempo? Ela se perguntou.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Hermione?" ele sussurrou, ferido. "Depois de tudo que eu te fiz? Depois de tudo que você me fez? Por que fingir que quer ser minha amiga? Por que não apenas me ignorar?"

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

"Por que Draco? Porque eu não guardo mágoas. Tudo o que eu desejo para você e para sua família é felicidade. E eu… Eu encontrei outro alguém também." Hermione sorriu enquanto pensava em Ron. "Eu o amo muito. Mais do que minha vida. E nós… Nunca existiu um nós de verdade, certo, Malfoy?" ela terminou, pronunciando o sobrenome dele da mesma forma que Harry fazia anos atrás, o que fez ambos rirem.

Ela o encarou por alguns momentos, tocou-lhe o rosto rapidamente, e se foi sem olhar para trás, perdendo o olhar melancólico que Draco lhe lançou.

Ele não pode deixar de se lembrar do verão que passara ao lado dela, o melhor de sua vida, e de uma passagem de uma música trouxa que estava em todas as rádios na época e que, de uma forma estranha, parecia resumir muito bem a história dos dois:

"_I remember you said: Sometimes it last in love, and sometimes it hurts instead!"_


End file.
